Unsure Of These Feelings
by Misty-Marie-Maslow
Summary: Ever since he was a junior in high school, James Diamond has had a crush on his best friend Kendall Knight. He doesn't know why he's been like this but he has. One night while they're hanging out his feelings get revealed and he tries to hide from Kendall. But what he doesn't realize is that Kendall feels the same. First Kames story. Multi-Chaptered. Kames, Logan/OC, Carlos/OC.


Ever since he was a junior in high school, James Diamond has had a crush on his best friend Kendall Knight. He doesn't know why he's been like this but he has. One night while they're hanging out his feelings get revealed and he tries to hide from Kendall. But what he doesn't realize is that Kendall feels the same. First Kames story. Multi-Chaptered. Kames, Logan/OC, Carlos/OC. R&R? Summary sucks sorry. SMUT/FLUFF. Maybe angst. Rated M for future chapters.

Background Info:  
James Diamond shared his very nice loft apartment with his best friends. There was Carlos Garcia, the crazy but lovable Latino. He was always hyper and happy. It was very rare when he wasn't. He had a girlfriend that lived with all of them and she was like a part of the family practically. Logan Mitchell was the next one. He was studying to become a doctor and was reading all the time. He was the mature one out of all of them and always wanted everything to be fine and no one arguing. That wasn't always possible. Then there was Kendall Knight... James didn't know why but whenever Kendall was around him he could feel his heart beat faster and he would get tongue tied. He's felt like this since they were juniors in high school. He wished he wasn't like this because he knew his parents would hate him if they found out he was the one thing they didn't want him to be...gay.

James went and sat on the couch getting ready for their weekly movie night. He loved this night because it was a chance to be with Kendall and all of his friends without interruptions. Tonight it was Carlos' choice to pick the movie and everyone knew he was gonna pick a scary one just so he could cuddle with Misty when she got scared. He wished that was him with Kendall...  
"James!" He heard the all too familiar voice ring through the apartment. Carlos bounced into the living room with Misty not far behind. "Guess what movie I picked for tonight?!"  
"What movie did you pick Carlos?" He smiled as Carlos held up Paranormal Activity 3. "Nice man!" He stood up and high fived him. Misty rolled her eyes.  
"I tried getting him to pick something else but he wouldn't listen." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. "But that's one of the things I love about him." James smiled as he saw the loving exchange between the two of them. He wished that he could have something like that. He heard the door opening and smiled when he saw who was coming through.  
"Dude! Pink smoothies are totally better then the blue ones!" Kendall said walking into the living room with Logan.  
"You're wrong Kendall!" Logan, who usually just agrees with him, was shaking his head. James chuckled at their childish antics. "Anyways.. Emily won't be able to make it tonight."  
"Aww! I'm gonna be alone with 4 guys!" Misty said plopping down on the couch next to Carlos.  
"Not necessarily a bad thing." Carlos said, draping an arm around her. "At least you have me." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kendall was in the kitchen getting the soda and popcorn for the movie. As he entered the room James couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Kendall was wearing a white tank top that framed his build perfectly. He was also in a pair of black sweatpants, which drove him crazy.  
"Hey James.. You okay?" Kendall asked, waving his hands in front of his face. He immediately snapped out of it and looked at his face.  
"Just fine." He said, trying to make it obvious that he wasn't telling the whole truth. Maybe one day Kendall will feel the same way about him.

It was later in the night and they were in the middle of the movie. James couldn't focus though, he was too busy watching Kendall and his reactions to the movie. Every once in a while he would notice the blonde jumping a little and trying to stay cool. He usually doesn't watch scary movies or thriller ones and he was adjusting to it but James knew he didn't like them. 'This movie isn't even scary' He thought to himself. He was about to get up and walk to his and Kendall's shared room when he saw Kendall stretching. He was watching him discreetly and saw how his muscles flexed the further he stretched. James crossed his legs trying to hide the semi-boner that he was now growing. 'Damn it...' He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He started imagining how it would be to kiss Kendall.. To hold him close and call him his. Then the thought turned into something that he had only dreamt about before. It was him and Kendall in their room sharing a very intimate moment. Kendall was under him and looking up at him with his pupils blown and eyes filled with lust and love.  
"I love you James..." The Kendall laying under him said leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. James could feel his heart beating faster.  
"I love you too Kendall..." He whispered.  
"What?" He heard Misty say.. That's not right. James opened his eyes and looked around. The movie was paused and everyone was staring at him. Kendall was sitting next to him and had a weird look on his face.  
"N-nothing..." James started saying.  
"Dude, you just said you loved Kendall." Logan said turning around.  
"Did not!" He got up forgetting about his little problem and Misty blushed looking away.  
"You have something down there.." Carlos pointed and then tried not laughing as he looked away. James' eyes widened as he looked down. At some point it had fully grown and now he was embarrassed. He looked over at Kendall who was blushing and looking away.  
"Still don't think you didn't say that?" Logan asked. James glared at him and walked down the hall to the room. He shut the door and sat on his bed. 'God, why am I so stupid?' He thought as he laid back and started to take care of his problem. 'Kendall probably thinks I'm some sort of freak now...'

Hi. So, this is my first attempt at a Kames fanfic, or a gay one at all, and it will be detailed later on. The first chapter sucks but it's basically a filler chapter. Please R&R so I know if I should continue? -Misty


End file.
